Do You Want To Know a Secret?
by Alidiabin
Summary: Laura and Colette bond over a shared musical taste. Tag to "Truth or Dare"


**Title: **Do You Want To Know A Secret?**  
Fandom: **Pan Am**  
Author: **Alidiabin**  
Words: **800**  
Disclaimer: **I own nothing**  
Warnings/Spoilers/Rating: **none || "Truth or Dare" || PG**  
Parings:** none, well slight hint at Dean/Colette.  
**Summary: **Colette and Laura bond over a shared music taste.

_**Do You Want To Know a Secret?**_

Laura had quickly learnt that Around the World flights came with their own perks. One of the perks was that for each leg there were three bedrooms between the four stewardesses. So on each leg two stewardesses would get their own rooms. Maggie had drawn up a roster for who would get their own room on which leg, of course as Maggie had drawn up the chart she gifted herself her own room for the first leg, and it was agreed without conversation that Kate would also get her own room, as she would needed her own space after her heartbreak.

So, Colette and Laura were placed in the spare room. They had never shared a room so it was another new experience for Laura.

"Next time Maggie does not get first class and her own room," Colette declared as she flopped onto the bed, rubbing her sore head. Economy class had been much worse than usual, and there was only so much the Colette could take. Laura had been so excited at the prospect of an around the world trip, that she had dismissed all the passengers antics.

"According to her chart you're next," Laura responded as she put her hair in curlers.

"Only if I race her to the bedroom," Colette replied as she put her book on the bedside table. Once upon a time, Maggie's antics had been entertaining and had made flights interesting, now Colette was tired of them. Maggie tell Everett Henson about Dean and Ginny for the sake of her job, had been the final straw for the Frenchwoman, who no longer trusted the petite American.

"If you like I could stall her," Laura answered, causing a giggle from the Frenchwoman. She had found a fast friend in Laura while her sister whom Colette had once called a close friend, grew ever distant. Colette got up from her bed and walked toward the bathroom dressed only in a griddle with a silk pyjama's draped over her arm.

Laura was adjusting her curlers when she noticed the singing coming from the bathroom. Laura was used to the habit, having spent her entire childhood hearing Kate singing in their shared bathroom, but unlike her sister Colette Valois could sing. Laura had finally gotten the curler into the right place when she realised she recognized the song.

"Listen, Do you want to know a secret?, Do you promise not to tell?, whoa oh, oh," Colette hummed through the slight ajar bathroom door, "Let me whisper in your ear. Say the words you long to hear. I'm in love with you."

Colette Valois with all her grace and Parisian sophistication was singing the Beatles, like an overexcited school girl. Laura had always expected the Frenchwoman's taste to be less popular and in her native lounge.

Colette came out of the bathroom dressed in her exquisite silk pajamas and still humming the same tune.

"Do you promise not to tell?, whoa oh, oh." Colette hummed.

"I like that song too," Laura cried as she headed to the bathroom. "The Beatles, right?"

The French woman stopped in her tracks and stood stunned remembering that she was sharing a room. Laura watched as he mouth formed shapes but next actually said anything. Laura watched as Colette stammered.

"It is the Kramer version," Colette responded far too quickly, using the cover of the song as her cover, "And it is just stuck in my head. It is not as if I like it."

"You're lying," Laura answered. She had always been able to tell when people were lying, and Colette was a particularly bad liar. "Are you ashamed about liking the Beatles?"

"Non," Colette lied, Laura stared her friend down wanting to know the truth. "Oui," Colette responded, unable to lie to Kate's little sister.

"Why?" Laura asked, maybe it was an age thing. Colette like Kate was not even half a decade older than her but always felt so much older. Maggie said it was because Kate and Colette were stuck in the past and reluctant to enjoy the changing times. They still had the sensibilities that Maggie had long ago discarded, and the sophistication she had never had in the first place.

"I guess," Colette paused, "I guess, I do not want people to think I am like those fans, the ones who faint at their concerts. I prefer my music on the radio"

"I'm not that much of a fan either," Laura replied, though she did understand the so called Beatle Mania. "And don't worry your secret is safe with me."

"Merci," Colette responded as she navigated the room back to bed, intending to go to sleep.

"So, tell me about you and Dean?" the blonde uttered as she moved toward her own bed. "Are you two, you know?"


End file.
